


Strong And Thick Dragon Dicks

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dragon sex, Excuse Plot, Hand Jobs, Large Insertion, M/M, Smut, Stomach Deformation, Two Penises, a lot of cum basically, come shots, dragon dicks, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Takumi helps Corrin deal with his heat.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Strong And Thick Dragon Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Greeterlings! I wanted to try my hand at writing some more extreme stuff (and can’t go wrong with more Takumi/M!Corrin) so here we are we this. This was originally planned as non-con but it ended up as con instead. Partially inspired by that Takumi/Dragon Corrin anthology (managed to nick meself a copy.) With that outta the way, enjoy!

Takumi never would’ve expected to become Corrin’s caretaker. Then again, why the hell would’ve he ever thought of that?

Alongside fierce strength and endurance, Corrin’s dragon heritage granted him the power to transform into one, and become a force to be reckoned with on the field of battle.

Unfortunately, it also had the side effects of having him go into heat during this time of the year, driving him mad with a feverish urge to mate.

At first, the responsibility of taking care of his needs went to Felicia, then Jakob once the maid couldn’t handle it anymore. The butler did his best, but even he couldn’t handle his lord’s incredible sex drive.

The ‘job’ jumped from people to people, some finding it easier and others much harder, but all eventually tapped out.

Except him.

Takumi didn’t know why— he still doesn’t know why, but Corrin seemed to have an easier time with him, the prince’s soft and gentle touch soothed him, and whoever topped, Corrin’s needs were sated.

Having a mild burn in your ass was a bit annoying, however, but you got used to it. At least fucking Corrin (or the subsequent orgasm from being fucked) proved to be an excellent source of stress relief.  
  


* * *

“I’m here, Corrin,” Takumi said as he closed the door behind himself. “What did you have in mind for tod-“ The prince paused as a long neck twisted his way with a deep rumble. Splayed on his sides before him was Corrin— in his dragon form, two huge draconic cocks on display.

“Woah...” Takumi breathed, standing still as a stone. Another impatient growl shook him of his trance and he approached the needy dragon cautiously, taking off the fur at his waist.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” he asked, running a gloved hand down Corrin’s neck.

Corrin lumbered to his feet and pressed his head against Takumi’s, groaning a response.

While Takumi couldn’t understand what his brother was saying, he had a feeling it was something along the lines of, _“Help me, like you always do.”_

“Yeah, I’ll take care of this, Corrin. Even if you’re a dragon, it should still be the same,” Takumi reassured him, taking off his clothes and tossing them on the bed.

Taking ahold of his horns, Takumi licked Corrin’s featureless face, kissing it softly, only to be answered with a small stomp and whiny growl.

“Alright, alright, no more teasing,” Takumi laughed, taking his place In between Corrin’s leg.

Raising his head, Takumi paused and gazed in awe at the twin dragon dicks before him, hard and throbbing as they oozed clear pre. They were huge, girthy, and ridged, bigger than his entire arm even.

“Wow... that’s big,” he breathed in awe, raising both hand to service the first rod. They wrapped around best they could and started with slow, smooth pumps, gauging a feel and bringing much needed defusing to its owner. 

He could feel his breathing hitching with lust as he serviced the dragon, felt him pulse in the palm of his hands as he caressed it hilt to tip, hands quickly soaked in slippery pre.

A cloud of lust began to work its way into the chamber, Takumi panted with arousal as his own cock throbbed in need, and he lowered a coated hand to pump himself with an obscene moan. Leaning forward, he took in a lungful of Corrin’s scent, breath coming out a heady moan.

“It’s so big...” he breathed, then dragged his tongue from bottom to top, savoring the salty taste of it and drawling a groan from Corrin’s throat.

Kneeling a little straighter, Takumi opened wide and took in as much cock as he could, moaning indecently as the tasty slick filled his mouth. Moving back and forth, he swallowed mouthfuls of it, slobber and pre pooling out to be caught in his hand and used as lube for his own needy cock. Gods, every jerk felt better than the last.

The pressure started to build for both of them, nudging closer and closer towards release. His pumps became frantic and feverish, eager to get off and cum. His cock-addled mind didn’t bother to think about Corrin’s potential cumload, too entrenched in hazy lust to humor the thought. Corrin was stomping a foot there and then, letting out growls and grunts, his wings quaking in anticipation.

“Oh fuck,” Takumi tried to moan, just about to reach his peak, pre/drool mix trailing down his chin and onto his chest, a clear trail of slobber left in its wake.

The dragon planted his forelegs, rearing back, about to burst as well. Bucking his hip, forcing the tip at the back of the cock-drunk prince’s throat, in prime position.

“Cum down my throat Corrin, fucking shower me!” Takumi would’ve said if he didn’t have a mouthful of cock, the plea coming out as a jumble of ‘mmphs’ instead.

That plea was answered with a roar, and then it came crashing down upon them both.

They came as one, both voicing their ecstasy as they crashed into a pit of bliss. Cum surged and left their cocks in thick spurts. Takumi’s was impressive, staining his hand, chest and the floor, while Corrin’s was on a whole other level.

Even through the haze of cock, dragon musk and pleasure, Takumi registered that dragons indeed had far bigger loads than he could’ve ever thought. That was good, it meant there was more for him to savor.

His eyes rolled back as burning hot, gooey seed burst from Corrin like a hose, flooding down his throat and pooling into his stomach. The taste lovely and the smell intoxicating, Takumi lost himself in it, given fractions to breathe before another tide came spilling out and into his belly, swallowed without hesitation. Corrin kept cumming, each flooding Takumi’s stomach more and more, swelling it with his seed, bigger and bigger.

Corrin pulled out with a jerk, the sudden yank pushing Takumi forward and onto his knees, a mouthful he hadn’t swallowed yet spilling out onto the floor.

Thick cum splattered and spilled onto the floor as more surged from Corrin’s throbbing cock, a warm gooey deluge that went on and on seemingly without end, like a torrent that ran down Takumi’s back, soaking his hair and trailing down to his ass to make an absolute fucking mess of him and the room.

Takumi didn’t know when Corrin was finished, but when he was, the entire room was a mess. The pungent smell of cum permeated the air, and he was laying in the center of a huge puddle of it, completely covered as he came down from the cum tide.

He brought a shaking hand up to wipe his face clean and raised his head. “Oh, fucking gods, Corrin,” Takumi said with a breathy laugh. “That was amazing!”

Corrin answered with a growl, and Takumi realized his brother was still in his dragon form. 

His gaze trailed down to find that one cock had shrunk back to its sheath, while the other still stood thick and strong, ample with pre. 

His eyes widened in realization; Corrin only came once, he still had one left to go.

“You still need more?” Takumi bothered to ask, and Corrin let out a low, affirming purr.

He went to lick the shaft, but the sloshing of his stomach made him pause: he was _full_ , one drop more and it’d all come out. He’d rather not ruin the moment.

Takumi pulled away and shook his head. “Sorry, but I dont think I ca-“ He paused. His stomach might be full, but he still had another hole for Corrin to use.

He felt himself both throb in arousal and sweat nervously. Sure, he had dragon blood too, it made him more durable, but not as much as Corrin. He spared a glance downwards at the cum sodded floor, and reached out with a hand, finding it slippery and warm.

Yeah, it could work.

Takumi raised his head and suggested, “What if you used my ass?”

Corrin pulled back letting out a surprised whine, shocked at the proposition.

Takumi shook his head and clasped Corrin’s head, pressing his forehead against his dome-like face. “It’s alright Corrin, you won’t hurt me, we’ve got plenty of... lube, available.” He motioned downwards.

The dragon’s unease began to falter, considering the option as he fought against the nagging pressure within himself. Ultimately, his needs triumphed, and Corrin acquiesced with a nod.

Takumi got to work. He slathered the shaft with Corrin’s seed, scooping handfuls by handfuls amidst the bountiful floor until it was dripping with it. 

Mustering his courage, Takumi then laid down on his back and spread his legs wide.

“Ready when you are,” he said.

The dragon making a noise, he nudged his hand before motioning to his hole. _’you should loosen up, first.’_

Embarrassment and frustration bubbled within Takumi, and he sighed at his oversight. “Right, thanks for reminding me,” he said.

He brought a slicked finger to his hole, then pushed in with practiced ease. Having done this many times before alongside having taken bigger, Takumi neither winced nor whimpered at the intrusion, just pursed his lips and carried on in loosening himself. He worked his way up to four, until neither could wait any longer, and he pulled out to anchor himself on the floor, spreading his legs as far as he could and holding them back.

Uneasy sweat ran down his neck as Corrin trudged into position, dripping pre onto his cock.

Takumi wouldn’t lie: he _was_ nervous, having that huge thing inside him was bound to be uncomfortable even with the obscenely large amount of lube they had applied. He could only hope that it would be enough to sate his brother’s aching need, the pressure weighing down on him heavily.

The head nudged at his hole, and Takumi looked up to a silent Corrin. He swallowed and nodded, feeling two arms hold him down.

Now was not the time for fear, nor would it come later.

Now was the time for some dragon dicking.

Slowly, glacially, Corrin pushed forth and into him. The prince shut his eyes and bit his lips as he was stretched wider than ever before and then some, felt himself getting stuffed by that thick rod, his own cock throbbing with each passing inch.

After what felt like an eternity, a heavy sigh left him once Corrin paused, moaning(?). Takumi cracked an eye open and the sight gave him pause. He was filled to the brim, utterly fucking full, his stomach bulging out even further, displaced by that delightful dragon dick.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, a shocked laugh escaping him as he then traced a hand over the bulge. He couldn’t help but be impressed with himself, having taken on the full girth of that thing inside him without trouble.

Corrin made a noise, his cock throbbed, and Takumi gasped as he felt it pulse inside him, a swear leaving him.

“Haaah... alright Corrin,” Takumi said, “Show me what you can do.”

Not a moment later did Corrin comply, and Takumi let out a gasp as Corrin inched back before delving back in, gradually speeding up until he was taken for the fuck of his life.

Befitting a dragon’s primal nature, Corrin settled for a rough pace. pulverizing thrusts threatened to make Takumi’s mind blank out at every second, his prostate constantly assaulted by the cock’s ridges. It all made for a dizzying, exhilarating fuck he couldn’t deny nor look away from.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The prince grunted, cock dribbling pre onto his stomach without end. “Keep going!”

He had tossed away any potential inhibitions, fully giving in to this chaotic and insane mess, accepted those dizzying, imposing swells of pleasure that came hot and quick without end. Getting fucked by a dragon was by far the best thing he had ever experienced in his life hands down.

With a triumphant, blissful roar, Corrin pounded one last time into his lover and came hard, wings spreading out. Takumi realized three things. One; a knot had formed at the base of Corrin’s cock, forming a tight seal. Two; a deluge of hot dragon cum was now flooding him. And three; it felt so. Fucking. GOOD.

Takumi tossed his head back and cried out, a series of consecutive orgasms taking him by storm and drowning him, eyes rolling back as his stomach swelled even further, his own cock spurting thick shots over himself.

The dragon’s white tide ebbed away with his orgasm. Dazed and sated, Corrin’s legs buckled as the knot began to recede, and a deluge of white surged out from Takumi’s devastated ass, stomach deflating to a smaller but still swelled size.

Having had his two shots, Corrin returned to his human form, finding himself face first in a huge mess of his own seed. 

The groggy prince got up on all four, wiping spooge off his face. “Ugh, what happened?”

First, the pungent smell came to him, then the cum soaked floor, then Takumi’s bloated and still deflating body, his eyes unfocused and drool running off the side of his smile.

Corrin pursed his lips. “Oh, fuck.”

Some awareness crawling back into him, Takumi mustered the last of his strength to raise his head and look his brother in the eyes.

“That... was... amazing,” he slurred, then his head slumped back, and he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Depending on wether or not I feel like it, I might write the non-con version someday as either it’s own work, or as a second chapter. 
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below!


End file.
